Software products are increasingly important in controlling aircraft, other vehicle, and various other types of devices. The health of software may be monitored and managed using software health management testbeds to help ensure that the software operates effectively under a variety of possible of circumstances that may be encountered by the aircraft, other vehicle, or other device. However, health management of software can be difficult, and traditional software health management testbeds may not also provide optimal results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved software health management testbeds for monitoring and/or managing the health of software. It is also desirable to improved program products and computer systems that provide such improved software health management testbeds for monitoring and/or managing the health of software. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Appendix and this background of the invention.